The Youkai Gang Wars
by shemo
Summary: Youkai and hanyous were supposed to be myths, right? Well, Kagome Higurashi is in for a big surprise. After a late night run in with a hanyou, she gets thrown into a centuries year old youkai gang war.


The Youkai Gang Wars

By: shemo13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, alas, does not belong to me (but I'm working on it still). But all the rest does, so there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was dusk. When the sun was swiftly departing and when the moon was quickly taking its place. This was supposed to be the time when people would normally be at home, watching the 10 o' clock news before bedtime. But this was the time when the city really started bustling with activity. The time when prostitutes and cross dressers alike came out to flaunt their wares. The time when gamblers won or lost their life's savings; when drunks and alcoholics sat in the pubs and bars, drinking their lives away. All that and more came out at this time. But what really stirs up the city, is when the gangs come out to play.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A flash of bright light accompanied with a speeding bullet was all the warning he got before it collided into his flesh. But luckily, it missed any vital organs in his chest. _Damn it. How did they find out_ He started off, running for his very life through the alleyway. _This is not good. Not good at all. Just wait till I get my hands on Sesshoumaru._ Another flash, another bullet. But this time it sped harmlessly past him, before hitting a dumpster. But he knew his luck wouldn't last, he needed to get out of this alleyway and fast. By now, the whole of the Onigumo gang would have been alerted, and they would be arriving with backup.

He winced as a bullet clipped his right shoulder. He wasn't worried about the shoulder, but he wasn't too sure on the chest wound. Sure, he'd survived much worse in the past, but this would probably take him out of commission for a few days at least. Though the desperate run for survival wasn't doing much for his wounds, it was certainly helping his escape. The end of the alleyway was just in his reach. Taking an extra burst of speed, he promptly ran into a black-haired girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had started out just like any other day for Kagome Higurashi. She had woken up to a beautiful day. After making herself some breakfast, she dressed, and left her apartment. On weekdays, she always worked at the clinic. She occasionally helped out with the patients, but she mostly worked the main office, greeting the patients and doing all the paperwork. At about 3 o' clock, she left to go to the shrine that was located near her apartment. There, she helped the elderly priestess Kaede out, while in the process, learning anything and everything that Kaede had to offer. Kaede always had the most fascinating stories about youkai and hanyous and such. She also knew a great deal about healing and archery, which the priestess gladly passed her knowledge onto Kagome.

She had started home quite late that night. Kaede had urged her to say the night at the shrine instead of walking home in the dark by herself, but Kagome had assured her and had set off alone. She was just passing a foreboding-looking alleyway when she both heard the sound of a whizzing bullet and was simultaneously hit by a streak of silver and red. "Damn it, what now." She looked up to see an astonishing sight. He was, by far, the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had the most striking eyes and had long, unusual, silver hair. Not to mention his eyes were an odd color; they were a deep gold. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red tank which revealed he was obviously in shape. The only thing out of place was the red bandanna in his hair.

The man was obviously hurt though. His breathing was harsh and perspiration dotted his brow. But what caught her attention was the gaping wound on his chest, the long scratch on his right shoulder, and where his hand now gripped his left shoulder, blood was steadily flowing. "What's goin-.." "Damn it, come on." The man grabbed hold of her just as another round of gunfire had began. He pushed her down and he crouched down, covering her head with his own.

"Oh Hojo, don't you want to play. No wait, I bet Hojo isn't even your real name, is it." The man cursed and got up from his crouching position. "Jakotsu, why don't you go bother someone who cares." Jakotsu merely laughed in reply. "Aw but Hojo, we were getting along so well. Too bad I have to kill you." The man, Hojo, was now carefully lifting Kagome up, being sure to make it look casual. "Ah but that's the key word. Kill. Too bad, you won't get your chance." Hojo had lifted his right hand and seemed to be reaching for something on his left hip before curling it into a fist. Whatever he had been reaching for in the first place seemed to not even be there. "Come now, you're from the Inutaisho, I just know it. I mean, just look at those eyes, and that hair. I absolutely have to kill you now." "So sorry to disappoint you, but I have better things to do." Kagome could feel him tense, almost as if to leap. And then the man did the impossible. He literally crouched down and jumped onto the roof of a ten-story apartment building. While she was still reeling in shock, he dragged her onto his back and really began to fly. To her it seemed a lifetime, but really the ride lasted only a few minutes.

He stopped on a familiar-looking rooftop, before letting her off. He then practically collapsed against the side of the staircase. "We should be safe now." Kagome slid into a sitting position as well, carefully studying him. _Safe from what? Who was he? Why was he hurt? And who was after him._ All these questions and more were whirling around in her head. But for now, she wanted to know only one thing. "Who are you?" The question had obviously taken him by surprise. I mean really, wouldn't you want to know who the person was who was practically superman, leaping onto rooftops and what not. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and he seemed to be debating how much to tell her. Kagome was startled. Was he sworn by this Inutaisho, not to reveal his name or something? "Hojo." She smiled then. "Hello Hojo, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She was still babbling before she noticed his discreet grimace.

"Oh right, you're hurt. Well come on, follow me." He was eyeing her suspiciously now. She sighed then and tried to smile reassuringly. "Don't worry; I happen to live in his building. Plus, I know a lot about healing and you look like you need a place to recuperate for the night." A short silence followed that remark and then a curt "Fine." followed it. Jeez, he could at least be grateful or something. She watched as he carefully stood before beginning the downward climb. This was an eight-story building, and she lived on the sixth story. Lucky for him, he only had to walk down two flights of stairs. Those wounds of his looked serious and she didn't think any normal human could still be standing. Speaking of which, how could any normal human make such a fantastic jump as that? She was really filling up with questions now and she wanted some answers. They finally reached the seventh floor, and she quickly opened her apartment. Urging him in, she shut the door just as quickly as she had opened it.

During all of this, she was aware of his stare. Turning around, she forced a smile and met the disconcerting gaze. "Well now, let's get you fixed up." At that statement Hojo fidgeted. "Look, I appreciate having a place to stay and all, but there's no need to go to the trouble. I'll be fine healing on my own." At that, Kagome full out glared. "Have you seen those injuries? They look horrible! And unless you have some special power to heal yourself, which I highly doubt, you'll just have to make do with my medical expertise. Now sit down." She pushed him into sitting on the couch before gathering all the things that she would need.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had taken just about all her patience and determination to treat this man's wounds. He had acted like a child, perhaps even worse. Not in the sense of wincing and wimpering, but in sheer protestation and fidgeting. He just couldn't sit still. She'd finally resorted to slipping a sleeping medicine into his drink of water. Which, since then, she hadn't seen any movement or heard a peep from over in the direction of the couch. But now she was curious of the stranger. And so, she had eventually wandered over to stand, overlooking him. He really was gorgeous, though she'd say that to his face. With those fierce eyes closed and his face slack with sleep, he seemed almost, well, vulnerable. He had settled onto his side, facing her. Once he had fallen asleep, she had been the one to cover him with a blanket.

She had been so intent on observing him, that it just now registered in her mind that there was a little movement on top his head. She stepped forward, and the movement only became greater. Frowning with perplexion, she reached out to take the bandanna from his hair. She couldn't exactly see what was moving, since the bandanna was blocking her view. As she gently eased it off, she made one more seemingly impossible discovery. There on top his head were white, fuzzy dog ears. And that's when she let loose a shriek.

In a flash, Hojo was up and about, ears swivelling and he was heaving huge breaths. "What.. What is it?" As he registered the girl's obvious fright, he noticed another peculiar thing. His ears weren't encumbered by that awful bandanna. Reaching a hand up to cautiously brush the tips, he scowled. "Ah, damn it all to hell. Can't I ever catch a break?" Golden eyes rose reluctantly to meet wide, brown ones. The girl seemed to be shaking and her eyes were focused on his damnable features (the only physical feature that truly named him a hanyou in the eyes of a human). She was now raising a shaking hand to point at them, and his ears unconsciously pinned to his head. "Wh-What are those things." He sighed. _Well, this is obviously going to be a long night, and Sesshoumaru was not going to be too happy with me. Ah well, since when did I ever give a fuck of what Sesshoumaru wanted?_

"Look, I'm a... Well, I'm a hanyou."


End file.
